Things Change
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Prompt: Mark left frozen sperm and Callie and Arizona talk about making a baby. One-Shot. Comment?


**Prompt:** Mark left frozen sperm and Callie and Arizona talk about making a baby.

Arizona pretended to read a book in bed while she eavesdropped on Callie's conversation in the other room. It was hard to hear but she got little tidbits about a lawyer and Mark. She noticed Mark's name was brought up a lot and she also noticed the quiver in her wife's voice when she spoke. Arizona heard the click of the phone and Callie's footsteps growing louder as she frantically search for the book that had once been in her lap.

Callie walked in the bedroom, her complexion slightly paler than when she left to answer the phone and an overwhelming look settled in her face. Arizona continued pretending to read the book in front of her while she watched her wife out of the corner of her eye. She intently watched as Callie opened a drawer, took out a pair of pyjamas and disappeared into the bathroom. She waited and listened for her wife to tell her what the conversation on the phone was about but instead she just heard the faucet turn on and the sound of Callie brushing her teeth.

"You okay?" Arizona broke the awkward silence that was beginning to consume the room.

"Yeah, fine." Callie turned off the faucet and began changing into her pyjamas.

"Who was on the phone?" Arizona placed her book on the nightstand just as Callie came out of the bathroom.

"Um, Mark's lawyer," Callie avoided any eye contact with her wife as she tossed dirty clothes in a laundry basket.

"Oh, I thought everything had been taken care of?" Arizona propped herself up more, leaning her body forward in the direction Callie was standing.

"Yeah well…" Callie started fidgeting with the items on top of her dresser as she searched for the right words in her head, "Apparently he had a more recent will written up that they just found…"

"Okay…"

"He left us _something_ and I'm not really sure why. He just did. He left it and now we have this huge decision to make that I feel isn't even ours to make. And he didn't even explain why he left it or when he decided to do it. He just did_ it_ and I-"

"Whoa, calm down. Relax and breathe for a second," Arizona patted the empty spot next to her on the bed, "Sit down and just breathe."

Arizona gave Callie a warm smile and ran her hand under the Latina's shirt, rubbing her back for comfort. Callie took a deep breathe and then turned to face her wife; grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

"Please don't freak," Callie's head lowered as she spoke.

"I won't freak. I promise," Arizona lowered her head also, attempting to lift Callie's gaze with her own, "Just tell me."

"Mark apparently left us…frozen sperm." Callie squeezed the blonde's hand in anticipation of her response.

"Okay…"

"To use…" Callie added.

"Okay?" Arizona scrunched her eyebrows as she stared into Callie's brown eyes.

"That's the only response you have?" Callie let go of Arizona's hand and raised her own in the air with disbelief.

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know say _something_," Callie sat up off the bed and walked around to her side, where she began to remove the decorative pillows and piled them on the floor.

"Well honestly I'd like to know what you're thinking, how you are feeling about all this. He was your best friend, so you tell me Calliope."

"I'm happy and I love you and I love our daughter and I don't want to say anything to start an argument with you," Callie crawled into bed and placed the blankets over her lap.

"Oh," Arizona set her gaze to her lap and she adjusted the blankets that covered her, clearly hurt.

"No, I mean…I've always wanted a big family, that was my dream and I know that was never yours. Besides, things change."

"Yeah, things do change. No, this was never my dream but then again I never thought I would lose my leg. Things change all the time. I you Callie, and I love Sofia so much and sometimes I can't help but think of how nice it would be to have another tiny human running around here."

"So," Callie raised her eyebrows and shifted in the bed, turning towards Arizona, "That means you want to use it?"

"You are an amazing mom and what I lack in you make up for and vice versa. I'm not saying we have to decide tonight. I'm just letting you know things change, _people_ change and I don't ever want you to be afraid to express how you're feeling because of past arguments. We are _married_ now, we are moms now and this is it, I'm not going anywhere." Arizona leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere either," Callie smiled as both women settled into the bed.

Callie pressed her body against her wife's back and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist; pulling them closer together. Arizona intertwined their fingers and relaxed her body into Callie's as she let of a soft sigh.

"Callie?" Arizona whispered into the settling quietness.

"Mmm?" Callie replied with her face buried in the back of Arizona's neck.

"What do you say to a good old-fashioned high school make out?"

"What do you say to a high school make out turned into Girls Gone Wild?" Callie quickly jolted up and jumped on top of Arizona, both women giggling at the brunette's enthusiasm.

Arizona simply answered her wife with a smirk.


End file.
